This invention relates to a small portable gas detector and a cradle suited for use therewith.
A gas detector adapted to be attached to clothing or the body for continuous monitoring of the existence of gases in the work environment comprises gas sensors for different kinds of gases, a power supply and an indicator contained in a small casing.
Used to prevent accidents by detecting the existence of toxic gases in the work environment as early as possible, this type of device is required to have a high degree of reliability.
To insure the desired reliability, each sensor must be capable of sensing the target gas with certainty and adequate supply of electricity is maintained.
A portable gas detector according to this invention comprises a casing that can be attached to the body, the casing having multiple openings to accommodate said gas sensors on one side thereof and power supply and communication terminals on the other. While calibration of the gas sensors can be accomplished by supplying a reference gas from one side, electrical charging can be made from the other side without interfering with the supply of the reference gas.
An object of this invention, as such, is to provide a portable gas detector that facilitates the calibration of the sensors and the supply of electricity.
Another object of this invention is to provide a cradle suited for use with the portable gas detector of the type described above.